In accordance with an example scenario, isolation is implemented to separate one circuit or circuit section from undesired influences of other circuits or circuit sections. For example, in an electrical circuit, a dielectric is implemented to block direct current between isolated circuit sections of the electrical circuit. Indeed, one example scenario provides that a number of digital isolators are implemented, wherein such digital isolators are devices used to achieve isolation by blocking low-frequency currents between the circuits while allowing transfer of a digital signal, through, for example, induction, electromagnetic or optical links. Each digital isolator makes use of an isolation barrier or an isolation element in order to transfer the digital signal, wherein the isolation barrier includes one or more capacitors or transformers. However, high-frequency transients (also referred to as common mode transients (CMT)) are caused as a result of different supply voltages and grounds that are present at different circuits or circuit sections, and the high-frequency transients can corrupt data transmission of the digital signal across the isolation barrier. It is noted that addressing the effect of the CMT in the digital isolators is a challenge in designing the digital isolators.